Miki's Music
by DeathCat213
Summary: When Yoru, a grumpy lawyer, meets Miki, a cheerful artist, she invites him to leave his sad life and join her working in her music and art store. What will he decide? Will he go with Miki or keep his miserable but well paying job?


Ahha… I wrote this for school. Its supposed to be a fable… so… yeah, enjoy. I don't own Shugo Chara…

***

Miki was an artist. She had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Everyday to work, she wore her cotton candy blue beret with a large dark blue spade on it. She also wore a white shirt with a black vest, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. And she always carried her light blue shoulder bag with her on her way to work. She loved her job and worked from sunrise to sunset, painting and drawing beautiful landscapes, portraits, and abstracts.

Yoru, on the other hand, hated his job. The half cat half man was a lawyer. He was stuck wearing uncomfortable grey suits and ties all day. And any woman that came in always said that it didn't match his bright yellow cat eyes or indigo cat ears and tail. He hated having to take care of other peoples' problems too. One day a woman with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes by the name of Miki stopped by. She was complaining that her older sister Ran, a pink haired cheerleader, and her younger sister Suu, a blond haired housekeeper, had stolen her blue Audi because they thought she was prettier and more successful then them. He sighed as he started to fill out papers. He looked up to the blue haired artist staring at him.

"What?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Do you like your job?" she asked.

"Yes, very much." Yoru lied through his cat-like teeth.

"Okay then…" she decided not to prod any further.

The indigo haired man looked at his watch, "Well, I've got to got home for tonight, but you can come over tomorrow and we'll finish things up then," he wrote down the address to his house and handed it to Miki before putting things into his briefcase and standing up to shake her hand.

The next day the blue hai4red artist followed the address and ended up at a very large house. As she knocked on the cracked open door, it swung all the way open to reveal a beautifully decorated foyer. But the first thing she noticed wasn't the paintings, vases, or mosaics. No, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful violin music coming from upstairs. She quickly and quietly ran up the spiral staircase. She then came to a small room to see Yoru, dressed in more casual clothes playing an old looking violin. As the song finished, she clapped. He turned around and blushed, realizing someone had heard him play.

"So you like music?" she asked, clanking around at the piano, guitar, bass guitar, and stack of uncountable music books filling the room.

"Yeah, I always have." He smiled.

"Hey, how about you come to work with me today?" she offered. But before he could answer she had already grabbed his hand and was speeding down the stairs.

As they arrived at the medium sized workshop, Yoru's jaw dropped. There were violins and cellos and violas and basses and guitars and pianos and all kinds of instruments and art supplies filling the unfamiliar smelling room.

"Wow." Was all he could muster to say.

"Yep. This is where I work everyday." She put her hands on her hips a-matter-of-factly.

"This place looks great… you really work here?"

"Yeah, it's really fun." She started to walk to the back of the shop. She entered a small room and came out with a indigo blue electric violin, "Here, play something."

The cat eared man took the instrument from her hands and a bow and started playing a song he learned from his older brother, Ikuto. He had memorized the tune exactly. It was a somewhat sad tune… but it sounded amazing.

"Wow." Now it was Miki's turn to be amazed, "You can really play."

"Uh, thanks… I've actually been playing for years. Although I never perform for anyone, I just like to keep it to myself." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the praise from the bubbly girl.

"Hey, why don't you come and work here with me? You seem a lot happier than being a lawyer." She suggested.

Yoru smiled, "Sure." He took out his phone and called his boss to tell him the news.

"You're going to regret it, leaving us for music. You're not going to make any money at all." His boss taunted.

"Oh well, I'm happy and I'm happy and I'm pretty sure that's what really counts." Yoru hung up on his boss and stuck his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm happy you decided to come work for us where you're happy."


End file.
